Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 8 = 9x + 3$
Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x + 8) - 3x = (9x + 3) - 3x$ $8 = 6x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $8 - 3 = (6x + 3) - 3$ $5 = 6x$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{5}{6} = \dfrac{6x}{6}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{5}{6} = x$